My World
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: House has a sister? Wilson is falling for her? Better summary inside. The summary was much too large for this. Wilson/OC
1. A Father's Funeral

My World

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Starts during season 5 episode 4 Birthmarks. Vanessa House is Gregory House's younger sister, 32 years old 16 years younger than House himself. She sees House when their father dies in 2008. She and House try to catch up and Wilson realizes that House cares for his younger sister in a way that he thought House would never care for a girl. He also begins to have feelings for her even though they had first met. But when she comes to New Jersey for a performance and suddenly ends up at the hospital in Princeton and now it is to House and his team to figure out what is wrong with his little sister. Wilson and Vanessa get closer during her time in the hospital. Wilson becomes her doctor when House finds out what is causing his sister to be so ill. Wilson/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. I do own Vanessa.

Authoress Note: This is my first House M.D fanfic. So please be kind.

Chapter 1

A Father's Funeral

Vanessa rolled out of bed to her phone ringing. It was her mom calling. She rubbed her blue eyes tiredly as she picked it up. "Hello mom." She said as she rubbed my blue eyes again.

"Vanessa sweetheart... how soon do you think you can get home?" Her mother said. She sounded upset.

"Mom what's going on?"She asked waking up a bit more.

"Sweetheart your father died a few days ago." She said softly.

Tears came to her eyes. "Why didn't you call me then? I can get into my car and be there in 12 hours."

"Don't you have practice? And I knew that you had a show two nights in a row. I didn't want you to worry."

"I do mom, but I can tell my understudy to take the part for now. You need me." She said as she got up off of her bed grabbing her suitcase. It was one of the days that they were running through the lines over and over again to make sure that their performances was great. "I told you if dad ever gotten bad I would be there." She said as she grabbed a few clothes that she was going to need. She grabbed her undergarments and put them into her suitcase first. She grabbed some black jeans, black shirts, and a black dress that She would be wearing at the funeral. "Did you want me to call Greg?"

"No, sweetheart. I called James... he's bringing Greg right now."

"Oh alright mom. I will be there in 12 hours." She said softly.

"I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom." She said softly. "Bye." She hung up her phone and let out a shaky sigh and ran her hands through her light brown hair. She finished packing her suitcase and went to the bathroom taking a nice hot shower. She quickly stepped out of the shower covering her thin form with a towel. She blow dried her hair fairly quickly and threw it up into a messy bun. She put her undergarments on fairly quickly and walked back into her bedroom. She slipped a pair of black skinny jeans, a black button down blouse, and a pair of black heels. She grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into her pocket.

She grabbed her suitcase and headed down to her car quickly. She walked out of her apartment and locked the door. She walked down to her car and unlocked it getting into it fairly quickly. She pulled out of the parking spot and began her long drive from New York City to her home which was give or take 11 hours away.

10 hours later she was still driving. She pulled her phone out to see that her mother had called her. She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. "Mom what is it?" She asked as she kept my eyes on the road.

"How much longer do you think you will be?" She asked softly. Her voice sounded like she was going to burst into tears.

"I should be there in an hour mom. I will see you soon." She said softly.

"Are you dressed for the funeral? It is today."

"I got my dress in my suitcase."

"Make sure that you are in it before you get here."

"I know mom." She said softly. "I was going to pull over at the gas station to change." She said sadly.

"I will see you shortly then."

"Bye." She said softly as she hung up her phone. She pulled into the park lot of the gas station to get gas and change into her dress that she had brought with her. She got into her suitcase and grabbed her dress from it. She walked into the gas station and changed into the dress in the bathroom. She came out and went to the counter. "I need $20 on pump 9." She said softly as she pulled $20 out of her wallet and gave it to the guy. She walked back out to the car and put the $20 into the gas tank. She got back into the car putting her clothes into the suitcase.

Another hour later she was there at the church. She took her hair down from it's messy bun and fixed it quickly so it looked alright. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the church. She opened the door and went inside. She saw her mom standing with a few friends of hers. "Mom." She said softly walking up to her.

She pulled her into a hug. "Oh Nessie it is so good to see you." She said softly.

"It's good to see you too mom." She said softly. "Is Greg here yet?"

"No, he's not here yet." Her mom said shaking her head.

She let out a sigh. "Leave it to Greg to be late for something so important." She said shaking her head slightly causing her hair to bounce a little bit.

"I am planning on holding the funeral up until he gets here." Her mom said, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

She smiled a small smile. "You didn't tell this James person that I was going to be here did you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want Greg to know that you would be here. He hasn't seen you since you left for Broadway all of those years ago."

She laughed lightly. Her mother was right about that. It was almost 14 years since they had last seen each other. They only talked on the phone when he had the time since he was a big time doctor now and she was an actress lighting the stage of Broadway. "Well that is very true." She said with a smile.

"How is everything on Broadway now Nessie dear?" Her mom was always curious of what she did on Broadway. The last time that she heard Vanessa was performing in Phantom of the Opera as Christine Daae.

Vanessa smiled. "It's going good. I just started performing in a new musical called Wicked."

"What happened to Phantom of the Opera?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "The ballet was too hard that they had me doing. I broke my ankle." She said as she tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Who are you performing as now?"

"Elphaba... the wicked witch of the west. That was the show that we were doing the last two nights." She said softly.

"You get to wear green makeup?"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah... it's actually pretty funny." She said with a small smile. "But it is fun."

Her mom smiled. "I know that you think your father wasn't proud of you Nessie dear, but he really was proud of you. He will always will be proud of you."

She smiled. "I know he was proud of me mom even if he didn't show it."

She looked at her watch. "Greg is really running late."

"I was running a little late, but that is because of me having to stop and change clothes." Vanessa said as she put her hand on her mom's shoulder.

"I know, but we've been here for an hour and a half..."

"Don't worry mom. Greg will be here."

"I know he will." She said softly. She looked at me. "Dear you should sit down."

Vanessa smiled. "Nah... I am just going to go and check on something... I'll be back." She said, squeezing her shoulder lightly as she walked towards the kitchen to check to see how they were doing. "Do you need help?" She asked one of the ladies that was busy with the mashed potatoes.

"Oh yes dear do you think that you can check the chicken?" She said as she looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa smiled and went to the oven. She opened it and checked the chicken. "It looks like it will be done after the service." She said closing the oven up.

"Did you know John House?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes, he was my father." She said softly.

"Oh you must be Vanessa."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes, that's me." She said softly.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She said softly.

They ended up talking for a little bit.

"I should go and check on my mom." Vanessa said softly.

"It was nice talking to you dear." The woman said warmly.

Vanessa walked out of the room and saw that her brother had finally gotten there with a handsome man. She didn't say a word at first since he didn't know that she was there.

"You held up the funeral." Greg said surprised that their mom did that.

"I did because I knew that you would be running late." Their mom said with a smile.

Vanessa smiled and walked up to them. "Well look what the cat dragged in." She said with a smile. "I was about to think that you weren't going to show up Gregory." She said crossing her arms.

Greg looked at Vanessa in surprise. "Vanessa what are you..."

"Doing here? Mom called me this morning." She said softly. "She said she didn't want to bother me since I was performing two nights in a row. I told her I would come."

"You traveled eleven hours to get here?"

She smiled. "Don't sound so surprised Gregory. He was our father after all."

"House... who is this?" James asked House.

"Jimmy this is my sister Vanessa... She is an actress."

She shook her head. "There is a difference Gregory... Actress is on film not on stage. Opera singer would be more like it." She said as she looked at the gentleman. "Vanessa House... who are you?"

"Doctor James Wilson... I work with your brother." He said introducing himself.

Vanessa smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you James." She released his hand quickly when she felt a shock go through her hand. She could see the look on his face that he was worrying.

"James the war is over... Stop worrying." Their mother said to him.

Vanessa looked at Greg. "You should say goodbye to father." She said softly.

Greg looked at her giving her the look that he didn't want to.

She let out a sigh. "Come on Greg... this war is over between you and him." She said softly. She didn't want to remind him that he was the one that put her constantly between him and father when they got into fights.

Greg shook his head.

Vanessa shook her head and grabbed onto his arm. With the help from James we went up to their father's casket. She released his arm and placed a kiss on father's head trying her best not to cry. "I love you daddy." She said softly. She moved away from the casket and watched Greg carefully.

Greg looked at her and walked away after kissing father's forehead.

She went to go and follow him, but James stopped her.

"I'll go and talk to him." He said softly.

She smiled a small sad smile. "Alright." She said softly. She watched him go. She ended up walking towards where they went and listened in. She bit the inside of her lip as she listened.

"You took a DNA sample House! You really want to know that the man that you called father for the past 49 years father."James said to House.

"You were afraid of losing me." Greg accused. "You were scared that I was going to self destruct like you would've! Admit it!"

She heard a shatter of glass. She jumped and moved away from the spot quickly so they didn't noticed that she was listening to them.

"Nessa..." House said to her.

Vanessa turned and faced him. "Yes, Greg?" She said softly.

"Would you like to join me and Wilson for dinner..." He asked her softly. "It's been so long since we had a chance to really talk."

She smiled as small sad smile. "But what about mom?"

"She'll understand."

She let out a sigh. "Let me go and get my purse." She said softly.

"Alright... you're riding with us though."

"Can't Greg." Vanessa said as she left him and James standing there.

"It looks like she is taking this harder then you are." James said.

"She was daddy's little girl."Greg told James.

She returned with her purse in hand. "Ready?" She asked softly.

Greg nodded his head.

"Which diner are we going to?"

"Why don't you choose baby sis."

She groaned. "Not that baby sis crap again. Greg you hadn't called me that since I turned 15... that was almost 18 years ago." She muttered out.

"Well I know tomorrow is your birthday."

She let out a sigh. "Don't remind me. 33 isn't the biggest deal any more... 21 is more of a bigger deal remember." She said softly.

Greg nodded his head.

"I'll pick the place. Just follow my car." She said as she walked with them out of the church. She walked to her car which surprisingly enough James had parked the car right next to mine.

Greg looked at her car. "That was your car that we parked by."

"Don't sound so surprised Greg." She said unlocking her fairly expensive car. "Being an opera singer has it's perks." She carefully got into her car and started it up. She led James and House to one of the diners that she had gone to with her mom and dad a few months ago when she had a break from Broadway. She pulled into a parking spot and he pulled into a parking spot right behind her. She got out of the car and looked at the two of them. "Well come on." She said softly.

The three of them walked into the diner. She sat down on the one side while Greg and Wilson sat down on the other side of the table.

"What can I get the three of you to drink?" Asked the waitress as she placed the menus in front of them.

"I'll have a coffee." She said softly. She was going to need the energy to drive to the hotel that she would be staying at.

She jotted it down and looked at James and Greg.

"I'll have the same." Greg said.

"Me too." James said softly.

"I'll be back to take your order." She said leaving them to look at the menus.

Greg looked up from the menu at Vanessa. "So what have you been up to?" He asked her softly.

Vanessa looked up from her menu and raised an eyebrow. "Why so curious about what I am doing now Greg?" She asked kind of confused of why he was even asking her about her job and what she had been up to.

"I know I haven't been great at keeping up with you, but I would like to know what you have been up to." Greg said in a demanding tone.

She rolled her blue eyes. "Don't you dare start using that tone on me Gregory." She hissed out. "I know you want to know what I have been up to, but all you had to do was ask me nicely you ass." She said jokingly with him.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Any new musicals?"

She laughed. "Yes, actually I am in a musical called Wicked."

"What happened to the last one oh what was it called..."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Phantom of the Opera..."

"Yeah Wilson here saw it once or twice." Greg said nudging James in the side.

James rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that she was part of the cast when I went and saw it."

She leaned forward. Her necklace dangled a little bit. "Try me. When did you go and see it?" She said with a smile.

"A few years ago." He said with a smile.

She laughed lightly. "I was in the cast."

"Who did you play?" He asked looking at her surprised.

"She has played Christine Daae for a long freaking time." House said with a smirk.

"And even retired from the role." She said with a small sad smile. "Last year."

House grinned. "Remember when you told me that the actress that played Christine Daae was beautiful... You didn't tell me that you saw the Broadway version of it." House said jabbing James in the ribs.

James's face was really red.

"Greg quit picking on him." Vanessa scolded him.

"Why the hell did you quit being Christine Daae?" Greg asked her disappointed. "I was going to take him to see it one more time."

"I broke my ankle and couldn't do the ballet movements that were needed." Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders. "I got a better job playing Elphaba in Wicked." She said laughing lightly. "Which reminds me are you going to try and see my show that is coming to Princeton in two months?" She questioned him.

"I might."

She laughed lightly. "Of course you are a busy stubborn doctor." She rolled her eyes. "It would be nice you know. To know that I have your support."

"You have my support don't you dare say you don't."

Vanessa shook her head. "Stubborn as always Gregory." She said laughing lightly.

House snorted. "And who else is stubborn." He pointed his finger towards her.

"Gregory it's not polite to point." Vanessa said as she looked back at her menu trying to keep herself from biting his finger. She always bit her brother's finger if he pointed at her, but since James was there she refrained from doing so.

The waitress had come back with their coffees. "Now what can I get you?" She asked as she placed the three coffees in front of them.

Vanessa looked up at the waitress. "I'll just have a Cesar Salad."

The waitress wrote it down.

"I'll have a BLT." House said.

"I'll have a Cesar Salad too." James told the waitress.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly." She said leaving the table.

"A salad Nessa? Still health conscious?" House said, poking fun at his little sister.

Vanessa picked up her mug and took a sip of the hot black coffee. She put it down onto the table. "Now, Greg I may not be a doctor like you are, but I do know what is healthy for me." She said as she shook her head. She ignored the shortness of breath that she was feeling at the moment.

House rolled his eyes.

Vanessa noticed that James was a little bit out of place. She blushed a little bit. "Sorry. This sometimes happens."

James laughed lightly. "I understand... it happens when I am around House too."

Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "You call him House? Why?"

"He doesn't like people calling him Greg." James said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Vanessa laughed lightly. "Sounds like something you would say Greg."

Greg rolled his eyes. "You got that damn right."

Vanessa shook her head and took another sip of her coffee.

"So are you staying at mom's tonight?" Greg asked her.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, I'm not. I am actually going to stay in a hotel tonight."

"Why the hell not stay with mom?" Greg was becoming a pest to her. He wanted the answer from her right that moment of why she was staying in a hotel instead of at their parents house with their mother.

Vanessa sighed. "Persistent as always aren't you Greg? I know that's not what I missed in the last fourteen years." She said as she shook her head.

"Tell me why or I am just going to keep bothering you."

"Fine if it will get you to shut your mouth. I don't want to stay there because I will probably break down and I don't want mom to worry about it." She said as she placed her coffee down on the table. "Besides... aren't you going back to Princeton tonight?"

"No, we are probably going to stay with mom." House told his sister. "I don't see why you don't stay there."

Vanessa let out a sigh.

"Nessie."

"Don't call me that." She snapped. She hated when Greg called her Nessie. It reminded her too much of the Lochness monster. She didn't mind when her mother used it because Nessie was the nickname that her mother had an easier time with.

"Nessie just stay with mom tonight... I can keep an eye on you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't see why I am staying though."

"I don't want you breaking down. You and dad had a better relationship than he and I did."

"How could I forget, but Greg let's face it you aren't very good when it comes to little sister crying." She said as she smoothed the skirt of her dress a bit.

House nodded his head. "I know that, I don't think that Wilson won't mind helping out now would you Wilson?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Greg you don't have to put your friend on the spot like that." Vanessa snapped at him.

"I don't mind helping out." James said softly.

"See Nessie he doesn't mind."

Vanessa groaned. "Greg be nice." She said softly.

The waitress came back with their meals. "Here you go enjoy." She said after she placed their meals in front of them.

The three of them ate in mostly silence. Greg and James talked about the convention and how House had seen James carrying around his unopened divorce papers all weekend. Vanessa felt out of place, but it was fine because at least they were off the subject of her.

House looked at his sister. "Alright let's get to mom's before she starts calling us to see where we are at." He said as he staggered up.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Says the one who really doesn't want to stay in the same house that the miserable old man lived in." She said as she got up slowly.

"We will follow your car to the house." House told Vanessa.

Vanessa shook her head. "Of course." She said as she put the money down on the table for the tip and for the price of the food. She walked out the diner with them and got into her car leading them to the house. She parked her car and got out of it. She carefully got her suitcase out of the back. She walked inside with them.

"I'm glad that the three of you are staying here." Said their mother.

"We weren't going to pass it up mom we wanted to make sure that you were alright." Vanessa said softly.

Her mother hugged her. "I know you would stay."

Vanessa cleared her throat. "Mom you don't mind if I go to my room and change out of these clothes... My heels are actually starting to kill my feet."

"Of course dear. I will show James his room and Greg you can have your room."

"Thanks mom." He said softly.

Vanessa walked up to her room with her suit case. She kicked off her high heeled shoes and looked around her bedroom that she use to live in when she was a teenager before she left for New York City. She changed into her night clothes after she had shut the door. She changed into a pair of black sleep shorts and a black camisole. She tossed her long light brown hair into a messy bun. She sat down on her bed and looked at the violet colored walls that were decorated with posters from when she was growing up.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. The death of her father was actually hitting her harder then she thought it would have. She felt them roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. She heard someone knock on the door. She got up off of her bed. She went to the door and opened it a little bit to peak her head out. She saw that it was James. She wiped a tear that had fallen. "Yes, James?" She asked softly. Her voice was cracking a little bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

"I am about as fine as I can be. How would you feel if you lost a parent?" She asked softly. Her voice cracked again. She took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"I know we just met... but I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on." James told her with a small smile.

"Thanks..." She said softly.

"Do you mind if I come in? I mean House hasn't really told me much about you?"

She laughed lightly. "Sounds like something that my idiot brother would do. He never mentioned me before you saw me tonight." She said as she shook her head. "Come on in." She said as she opened the door to allow him to come into the room. She didn't care if she was a little bit exposed more than she normally was.

James slowly came into her room.

She closed the door as he sat down on her bed. She walked over and sat down next to him. "I didn't know Greg would have a single friend honestly. I wasn't expecting him to show at all." She said as she looked at him.

"I guess there was things about House that we didn't know." James said laughing lightly.

Vanessa laughed lightly. "Yeah that sounds like him." She said softly. "I am actually glad that he has a friend besides coming to me to complain about his problems."

James nodded his head. "Well I am glad that he had someone to talk to for a while. So... you singing on Broadway... that's really something. How long have you been doing that?"

"Fourteen years." She said softly. "So you liked my performance of Christine Daae then from Phantom of the Opera..."

James blushed.

Vanessa laughed lightly. "I'm not going to hold it against you that is for sure." She said softly. "Actually no one really didn't know me best for that role. They know me best for my role now..."

"I am going to have to go and see you perform in Wicked."

She laughed lightly. "Well if you like Wizard of Oz I am sure that you'll like Wicked." She said with a smile. "Even if I am playing a person with emerald green skin." She said laughing lightly again.

"Did your father get to see any performances by you?" James asked softly.

Tears came to her eyes. "Um... he's seen quite a few performances." She said softly trying not to cry. She ended up crying anyways.

James put his arm around her to try and console her. He knew that it was hard losing someone that you were close to. He was worried about what House would say later, but he knew that House had asked him to console Vanessa so she didn't end up breaking down more than she already was. He ended up staying with her the entire night until she fell asleep and he ended up falling asleep as well with his arms wrapped around her.

That is the end of chapter one. Please review to let me know what you think of it.


	2. Falling Down

Freddy- I will continue. I just wanted to make sure that I had some reviews before continuing on with the story. I am glad that you like it. I hope you like this chapter too.

Snatch565- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

Bold in this chapter is the actress that plays Glinda singing.

Italics is Vanessa singing

Bold Italics is Both

Chapter 2

Falling Down

Two months later House hadn't heard much from his sister other then when she had called to tell him that she was performing in Princeton to remind him to see if he was coming to her show.

Currently she was getting ready to go to the theater in Princeton. They were having a practice run there since it was the first time in a while since anyone had performed from Broadway had performed there. They wanted to make sure that the lay out of the musical was going to work at this theater as well as it did in Broadway. She grabbed her phone and dialed Greg's cell phone.

"House..." She heard the gruff voice of her brother.

"Hey Gregory..."

"Nessa why are you calling?"

"Are you coming to the performance tonight?" She asked as she put her tennis shoe on.

"No, can't I am kind of busy with a file."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Greg... you haven't been to a single performance of mine. Please Greg it would be nice to see you there at least once." She said as she brushed her hair. She put it on speaker phone and tossed her hair up into a high ponytail. "Besides... I know these cases are important... could you at least send me flowers or something."

Greg scoffed into the phone. "Got a case to work on and you are worried about your performance tonight."

"Well Greg I only call you when I get the jitters. It is performance jitters. Don't forget you use to call me before your tests when you were in college." Vanessa said rolling her eyes again as she slipped a light weight jacket on. She picked up her phone and took it off of the speaker. "I could always stop by the hospital to see you."

"I rather you not."

Vanessa scoffed. "You still don't want people to know I exist do you? Your friend James knows about me why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"Because... you are more perfect than I am."

Vanessa gasped. "I am not." She bumped into her hotel bed lightly as she picked up her purse. She winced ignoring it. "Well Greg... I should get off of the phone. I have to get to the theater."

"Yeah yeah yeah." House grumbled out.

"Greg I will be coming to see you after practice." Vanessa said softly.

"You won't be in."

Vanessa laughed. "Alright love you big brother."

"Bye Nessa."

"Bye." Vanessa hung up her phone and left her hotel room that all of the Wicked cast was staying at.

Meanwhile at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital House and his crew were busy working on a case.

"House who were you on the phone with?" Asked 13 looking at her boss.

"No one." He said gruffly.

"If you say so. The person must be disappointed if you aren't going to see her tonight."

"She understands." House said as he hobbled down the hallway. "We got a case to work on. So we will stop talking about my personal life."

Meanwhile at Princeton Theater Vanessa was busy working with the rest of her crew. They were on scene 17 of the musical of act 1.

Vanessa ran across the stage.

"Elphie wait! Where are you going?" The actress who was playing Glinda asked.

"Oh no! There are no more stairs! This might be the attic..."

"Elphaba, listen to me..."

"I have to barricade the door!" Vanessa picked up a broom and places it over the trap door.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have you stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?

**I hope you're happy **

**I hope you're happy now**

**I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever**

**I hope you think you're clever."**

"_I hope you're happy! I hope your happy too_

_I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition"_

"_**So though I can't imagine how**_

_**I hope you're happy **_

_**Right now..."**_

"Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!" Said the actress who played Morrible who was on the other side of the stage.

"Don't be afraid..." Glinda's actress said.

"I'm not... it's the wizard who should be afraid... of me!" Vanessa said. She shook of the weakness that she felt in her body. She wanted to get through this scene without falling over. She had stumbled at the last rehearsal and had a bruise that hadn't gone away just yet.

"Elphie, just say you're sorry before it's too late...

**You can still be with the Wizard**

**What you've worked and waited for**

**You can have all you ever wanted..."**

"I know...

_But I don't want it_

_No, I can't want it_

_Any more..._

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game!_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes..._

_And leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down."_

"**Can't I make you understand**

**You're having delusions of grandeur?"**

"_I'm through excepting limits_

_'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But 'til I try I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I'd lost_

_Well if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!"_

The guys who played the guards pounded on the door.

"Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!"

"Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum..."

"What are you don't? Stop it! That's what started all of this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! Stop!"

Vanessa stopped.

"Well... where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

The broom floated across the stage to Vanessa. "I told you, Glinda... I did it, I tell ya!"

There was a bang on the door.

"Quick! Get on!"Vanessa said as she mounted the broom.

"What?"

"Come with me... think of what we could do... together...

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda_

_Dreams the way we planned 'em." _

"**If we work in tandem."**

"_**There's no fight we cannot win**_

_**Just you an I defying gravity**_

_**With you and I defying gravity."**_

"_They'll never bring us down..."_

"Well are you coming?"

"Elphie, you're trembling... here, put this around you..." She drapes a black cape around Vanessa's shoulders.

"**I hope you're happy**

**Now that you're choosing this..."**

"You too.

_I hope it brings you bliss."_

"_**I really hope you get it**_

_**And you don't live to regret it**_

_**I hope you're happy in the end!**_

_**I hope you're happy...**_

_**My friend..."**_

Vanessa runs off as the actor guards broke down the door.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

They grabbed onto Glinda's actress.

"What in Oz! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!"

"It's not her. She has nothing to do with. I'm the one you want. It's me... Hahahahahaha. It's me! Up here! It's me!" She was up on a platform on the center of the stage.

"_So if you care to find me,_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately,_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly!  
And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free!_

_To those who ground me,_

_Take a message back from me!  
Tell them how I am defying gravity!_

_I'm flying high defying gravity!" _Vanessa gasped for air. She toppled forward.

"VANESSA!" The group yelled.

Meanwhile at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Cuddy walked up to House handing him a file. "Take this... this is your new case. 33-year-old female collapsed during a rehearsal for a musical at Princeton Theater."

House groaned. He hated cases like this. He took the file from her. He read it over. "When are they bringing her in?"

"They are bringing her in now House."

House looked at the name that was on the file and felt his heart rate speed up. _Vanessa House. _His little sister was being brought in. "I'll get my crew ready to go." He said limping away from her. He got to his office. "We got a new patient coming in right now. 33 years old and female... collapsed during a musical rehearsal." He said putting the file down. "And..." He took a deep breath. "She's my sister."

The three of them looked in shock.

"House you have a sister?" asked 13 in shock. "Why didn't you tell us that you had one."

"Not important." House groaned out. "You three are going to get her symptoms and come back here and we will try to figure out what is wrong with her. Go now." He order his team.

The three of them left the room.

House ran his fingers through his hair. Why the hell was his sister in here? He wanted to go and see her, but since they said that she had fallen from a high spot that there was a possibility that she had some injuries. He really didn't want to see Vanessa get hurt and it wasn't something that he wanted to see. He began to walk towards Wilson's office without really realizing that he was going there. He rapped on the door with his cane.

"Go away House..."

House didn't leave he just walked in.

"I am kind of busy House." James said still working on paper work.

"So am I." House said tossing the file onto Wilson's desk.

Wilson looked at the file confused. He picked it up. "What's this?"

"A new case." House said softly.

Wilson opened it. He saw the name and his eyes widened. "Your sister."

"Yes..."

"You already sent your group to see if they could find out what is wrong?"

"She never falls." House grumbled out.

"She fell?"

"Off of a 10 foot platform." House said shaking his head.

"A ten foot platform? How the heck did that happen?"

"The people who called it in said she fainted." House ran his fingers through his graying hair.

"Why don't you go and see her?"

"I can't."

Wilson raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want to go in and see her injured. That is the worst thing that I could see her in is in pain and hurt." House said collapsing onto the couch.

"House she is your sister after all you should go and see if she is alright." Wilson told him. "If you don't then who will?"

"Oh I don't know you." House said accusingly.

"House... she's your sister. Go and see her. She's going to need you more then ever if there is something wrong with her."

"Damn it Wilson I told you I can't."

"House you need to quit being so stubborn and go and see her. Don't make me go and take you to her."

House glared at him.

Meanwhile in the exam room with Vanessa 13, Kutner, and Taub were busy examining Vanessa.

"Miss House..." Said 13.

Vanessa laughed. "Please call me Nessa." She said softly to them.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked 13 looking at her.

Vanessa looked at the iv that was in her arm. "I remember I was singing and was 10 feet up off of the ground."

"What were you doing ten feet off of the ground?" Asked Kutner.

"I'm a Broadway star." Vanessa said softly. "We were rehearsing on the the Princeton Theater Stage to make sure that we didn't have to change anything around. I just remember falling." She said as she looked up at them.

"Now were you experiencing any kind of problems?" 13 asked Vanessa with a kind smile.

"I've been weak for a little while... frequent fevers... I've lost weight... I haven't been able to eat much... when I lightly bump into something I bruise easily... and joint pain." Valarie said softly.

"We will begin running tests as soon as we find out which tests Dr. House would like us to run."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Greg House?" She asked. "My brother Greg... Please... I want to see him."

"He will be in soon to see you. I promise you that Nessa." Said 13 with a smile.

What could possibly be wrong with Vanessa? Will House be able to go in and see his sister laying in a hospital bed?


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

Cookie- I understand that... I hope that this chapter is a little bit better.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

What's Wrong With Me?

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Greg isn't always the one to visit someone when it comes to a family member even if it is his own sister." She said as she fingered the iv tube that was coming out of the needle. "But the symptoms that I have... could it be..."

"What?" Asked Kutner, looking at the frail woman that was in the bed that was also House's sister.

"Could it... be cancer?" She asked softly.

"That is what we are going to try and rule out Miss House..." Kutner said softly.

"Call me Vanessa please or Nessa." Vanessa said, looking at Kutner.

"Yes Vanessa. We will let you know what the results are." He said with a small smile.

The door opened and Wilson and House walked into the room.

"Out." House ordered his ducklings. "Now."

The three of them rushed out of the room.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "The only way that I could get you to see me Greg was if I was laying in a hospital bed." She said bitterly.

House rubbed his ear like he didn't hear her. "Symptoms that you have been having." He said cutting to the chase.

"For the last month or so I've been feeling a little weaker then I normally do. I've had unexplained fevers and weight loss. I haven't been able to eat as much as I use to, my joints hurt all of the time, and I've been bruising fairly easily just bumping into something lightly."

House grabbed onto her arm and squeezed hard on her elbow.

"Ouch damn it Greg." She said trying not to hall off and punch him. "I told you that my joints are killing me. Are you trying to kill me with the pain?" She hissed out.

"House this is your sister... she's hurting..." Said Wilson scolding House.

"She was complaining about pain I wanted to make sure that it was correct." House said a smirk.

Vanessa gripped his hand. "You can let go of my elbow now please."

House released her elbow. "Joint pain could be many things."

"House it could be something very serious." Wilson said.

Vanessa crossed her arms gingerly. A bruise was already forming on her elbow from her brother's strong grip. "Thanks a lot Greg. I am going to have to try to explain that later." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I highly doubt you'll be leaving any time soon." House said rolling his eyes.

"You weren't always such an ass if I remember correctly." She said shaking her head. "Besides I am supposed to be on stage tonight."

"Like hell you are. You had a fainting spell from a ten foot platform. Mind telling me why the hell you were up that far in the air?" He demanded from her.

"God Greg you are so freaking nosy. Why the hell would you want to know why I was up in the air ten feet above the ground... it was more like 15 feet." She said shaking her head. "Besides if you want to know the truth of why I was up so high get a damn computer in here and I will show you." She grumbled out. She was still fairly upset that she had fallen from 15 feet up in the air and showed very little damage to her body. "Besides it was all in practice... I was supposed to be up that high in the air. That was only the first act even."

"You could've gotten yourself killed." House growled out at her.

"I landed on my back... there is nothing wrong with me." Vanessa said sitting up.

"You aren't going anywhere. Sometimes you act exactly like me when you are so damn stubborn."

"Ass." She muttered.

"Takes one to know one."

"Well since you're so worried Gregory why don't you go and check the results. They already taken some blood. I am taking a guess they are running it for... c-."

"Don't you dare say that word."

"Oh there's nothing worse that you would want to hear. You don't want your little sister to have cancer is all."

House walked out of the room grumbling about something.

Vanessa shook her head. "Stubborn bastard." She muttered out. She looked up at James. "I thought you would have left with my brother." She said softly.

"I would of, but you said something that would make anyone concerned." James said softly to her. "What makes you think that you have cancer?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders wincing a little bit. "Some of the symptoms." She pointed out. "Feeling weak, unexplained weight loss, and I don't bruise easily just by touching something." She said as she shook her head. "Those were a little bit of a give away really."

"It could be something else, but you won't know until the test gets back. House won't be happy though."

"Oh well, I see it this way if I get a good oncologist then he won't have anything to worry about." She said as she closed her blue eyes.

"If you stay here at this hospital I could take you on as a patient." He said with a small smile.

She opened her eyes. "That is if I have cancer? Oh wait... you're an oncologist." She said softly her cheeks turned a little pink with embarrassment.

"Yes, I am." He said with a small smile. "So 15 feet up in the air?"

She laughed lightly. "I won't live that down. Two accidents in two years... I must be jinxed." She said as brought her arm that was free of the iv up over her eyes shielding her blue eyes. "I won't be able to play in another musical again if I keep getting hurt."

"I wish I could've seen you performed in Wicked. It would have been a wonderful sight."

She laughed lightly and gasped for a little air. "Damn." She said softly.

"Shortness of breath?"

"More like breathlessness." She said as she moved her arm. "I've never been so breathless in my life." She muttered.

James sat down in the seat next to her hospital bed. "Some breathlessness can be a symptom of cancer."

She let out a sigh. "I know. I just don't want Greg to flip out. He may have been busy with med school, but he was still... very over protective of me even though I am 16 years younger then him." She shrugged her shoulders. "He'll worry if it is cancer. He'll worry either way."

James nodded his head in understanding. "I know. House might not say anything, but you're right about when he worries. He might not voice it often."

She scoffed. "He doesn't like voicing it. He doesn't want others to see that he shows emotions for someone. Even a family member." She shook her head. "Besides Greg is well... Greg. A stubborn old man." She laughed lightly trying not to get shortness of breath.

James smiled a small smile. "Sounds like House."

Vanessa closed her eyes in pain. "How long do test results for cancer come back?" She asked softly as she swallowed a little harshly.

"Well if they tested it you should have it in the next thirty minutes." He said with a small smile. He really didn't want Vanessa to have cancer and if she did he would try his damnedest to get her healthy again. Then he would have to deal with a stressed out House and that wouldn't bode well for him. He really didn't want to see either House sibling suffer, it was bad enough to see his colleague hurt because of his right leg. Having someone closer to his age 33 years old 16 years younger than his best friend made him feel worse than what it should have been.

"Oh..." She said softly. "They took it a little bit ago." She shifted lightly in her bed. "Hopefully it isn't bad."

"I am sure that you are just fine." James carefully got up. "House will get a hold of me if it is cancer alright."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Alright... thank you for the insight Dr. Wilson."

"Oh please call me James."

She blushed a little bit. "But you are in the middle of your work day. I am going to have to call you Dr. Wilson."

James smiled. "Call me James. You've called me James before why stop now." He said laughing lightly. "I will see you a bit later."

She smiled a sad smile. "Alright."

James left the room.

Vanessa let out a sigh and laid back in bed.

Meanwhile with House and his duckling they were just going over the test results.

"And you ran one for cancer and what does it say?" House asked softly, he sounded winded like he didn't want to hear the results of his sister's test. He couldn't help, but worry about the test results. This was his little sister that they were treating.

13 looked at the results. "It's cancer..." She said softly. "A.L.L."

House dropped his marker that he was using to write everything down on the white board.

His three team mates didn't know what to think. House never ever dropped his marker. This was bad. They knew this. This was probably worse because it was a family member that he was treating and she was showing the signs of A.L.L.

House grabbed his cane and limped out of the room to go and find Wilson. He limped to Wilson's office and flung the door open. "Wilson."

"House what is it?" Wilson asked looking up from his paper work. "I am kind of busy at the moment."

"I can tell." House said rudely. He looked shaken up.

"House... what is it?" Wilson asked concerned about his best friend. "Did you get the results Vanessa's tests?"

"Yes..." House said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"House you are worrying me..."

"She has... cancer. A.L.L." House said softly. He sounded broken.

Wilson's eyes widened. "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia? Are you sure?"

"The test results don't lie. It also explains why she fainted earlier. Being too breathless. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs to sing." House said, sadly. He really didn't want to be saying that his little sister was truly sick.

"Do you want me to treat her House?"

"Yes, but what the hell do I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth House... she deserves to know." Wilson said rubbing his temples. "Don't you think that she deserves to know what kind of cancer that she has? I will have to look her file over a little bit more to see what I can do for her."

House nodded his head. He cleared his throat. "I'll go and tell her..." He said softly.

Wilson watched his friend leave the room. Never once in his life besides when Stacy had left him so distraught about something, but then again this was his little sister his 33 year old sister with A.L.L. This was hard on him. Wilson knew that House was giving his sister the worst news of her life. How was she going to deal with it, he didn't know, but Wilson was going to try his damnedest to get Vanessa back up on her feet and back on Broadway that is if she still wanted to continue on with Broadway.

Meanwhile in Vanessa's hospital room Vanessa was trying to get some kind of sleep, but it wasn't coming that easy for her. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She turned her head and saw her brother coming into the room. "Greg..." She said softly as she sat up. She noticed the look that he had on his face and she knew that it wasn't good. "Greg... you don't have good news." She said as she tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. She let out a sigh. "Tell me Greg... Please... what's wrong with me?" She didn't like pleading with her older brother sooner or later she would get it out of him. "Gregory House you better tell me."

House hobbled over to the chair and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He laid his cane against the side of her bed.

Vanessa's eyes widened when she saw the look that House had in his eyes. It scared her. "It's bad isn't it?" She said softly.

House looked at his younger sister. "It is... you said you thought it was cancer."

"Was I right?"

"Yes... you have A.L.L."

"Greg?" She asked confused. "I may be a doctor, but not a M.D. What does A.L.L mean?"

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." House told her.

Vanessa let out a sigh and her knuckles were turning white.

"We are going to be moving you to the oncology wing. Wilson is going to be taking care of you."

"Greg..." She said softly.

"I will be with you every step of the way I promise you that." He said softly. He took her smaller hand in his. "Wilson will take very good care of you, but I want you to move in with me for a while so you aren't passing out."

"Greg... I just can't move in with you."

"None of that." House ordered her.

"Greg I just can't move in with you. I have a home in New York still. I can't just get up and leave from there." Vanessa said softly. "I have a room mate and all."

"Let your room mate take over." House grumbled out.

"Greg..."

"You need someone to stay with you."

Vanessa let out a sigh. "Fine." She said softly. "I'll stay with you for now." She ran her fingers through her hair softly.

"Wilson will be by to talk you about the treatment for A.L.L." House said staggering up to his feet.

"When?"

"I don't know. Try to get some rest. Someone will be over to take you to the oncology side and Wilson will talk to you over there."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Ok."

House kissed her temple before leaving the room.

Vanessa took a deep breath and tried to succumb to a sleep that she hadn't gotten in a while. With the joint pain that she had felt for the last two months and not letting on was catching up to her. She should've never hid it from anyone and knew that it was bad that she had hidden it for the last two months. She didn't want anyone to see her in weak moments something that she shared with her older brother Greg. Neither wanted to have people see them with pain and hurting badly and showing pity on them. That was the one thing that both of the House siblings showed.

That is the end of chapter 3. I am not really happy with this chapter... Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will update soon.


	4. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


	5. Videos of the Past

Cookie- Thank you. Yeah it was a sad chapter, but there will be a lot more sad chapters through out this story. I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. This is the first story that I am updating first which is surprising. A nice little treat I suppose. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Videos of the Past

Vanessa shifted in her light sleep. She ended up waking up because of the pain that she had shooting down her back. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone. She was fairly thankful that she was alone. She didn't want people to wait on her hand and foot. Plus she didn't like the fact that she was in pain and people worried about her too much. She heard the door open and saw that James was coming into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her.

She laughed lightly. "I feel like I have been hit by a truck." She said in full honesty.

"I kind of figured you would." James said with a small smile. "I brought some pain meds in for you to take. Hopefully it will help with the pain."

"I hope so." She said softly as she rested her head against the pillow that was on her bed.

James pulled out a needle that had morphine in it. He pulled the cap off of it and put it into her iv line. He pulled it out of her iv line and recapped it throwing it into the bio hazard container.

"How long will I be in here?" She asked softly as she fingered her blanket that covered her small yet voluptuous frame. It was very uncommon for dancers let alone Broadway dancers to be voluptuous, but she was. That was the one thing that most people loved about her. She was fit, but still had the curves that most women didn't have.

"Well we can get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I need to get out of here tonight." She pleaded with him. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to get back onto the stage.

"Miss House..." James said trying not to sound shocked. "We can't release you."

"You can and you will. I will take the treatments, but I have to get to my show tonight." She said softly. "Two shows... I can tell the director that I can't perform after that." She wanted to be back on stage and do what she did best.

"I don't think that I can allow it."

Vanessa looked up at him hurt. "Please? I mean I will be taking the treatment after tomorrow night." She said softly. "My understudy is brand new and she hasn't had time to practice."

"I see did you try to tell House that?"

"I tried to tell Greg, but Greg is stubborn. He actually wants me to stay with him while I am undergoing the treatments." She said as she closed her eyes.

James's eyes went wide. "That is odd." He still lived with House. He had sold his last apartment since he lost Amber and moved back in with House. This was going to be strange seeing House's little sister on a daily basis, but then again it might be good to see her on a daily basis maybe get to see how House interacted more with her. _Maybe she's more like House then I know. Needless to say this will be interesting. I guess I will find out soon enough with how they interact with one another. Two months ago was just a taste of how they act towards one another. _James thought, to himself.

"What do you mean that is odd?" She asked tilting her head a little bit.

"Well not only will you be staying with House... you'll be staying with me as well. We are room mates." James explained to her.

"Oh... I can always get an apartment here." She said as she looked up at him. She really didn't want to come into a house that already had two people living in it already.

"House wants you to stay with him then do what he asks. He worries about you."

She let out a sigh. "Fine... I am probably not going to like it very much though." She said softly.

James laughed lightly. "I kind of figured that one out. You two do get along better than he does with others."

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "We have sibling rants is all." She said with a small smile.

"So you said your understudy is new..."

"Yes..."

"What happened to your other understudy?"

"She left. Found a better job and my new understudy started last week. She hasn't had the chance to learn everything. It will take a few more weeks for her to learn the lines, but we don't have another performance two weeks after tomorrow night's performance."

"Well I will get to work on your release papers." He said with a small smile.

"I got two tickets for Wicked... if you still want to see it." She said softly.

"Why do you have tickets?"

"Well, I was going to ask mom to go, but she has a ticket for tomorrow night's show. I had one for Greg, but he probably won't go." She said softly as she rubbed her arms softly.

"You can't be sure of that."

"It's a musical it's not Greg's thing. Greg's thing is listening to the blues... this isn't the blues." She said as she shook her head.

"I will get your discharge papers." He said with a smile.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Vanessa was back in her normal clothes and headed to the theater. She had given James the tickets so he could bring someone along with him. She arrived at the theater and went inside quickly. She went and met up with the other members of the cast.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright for tonight Nessa?" Asked the blond haired actress that played Glinda. She was concerned about the older woman.

"I'm fine. I will be fine for tonight's show and tomorrow night's show. After that I will be going through treatments."

"Yes, we all know this the doctors actually told the director. He has something planned tonight after the show is finished.. It's a last minute party." She told Vanessa softly.

"Oh a celebration kind of thing?" She asked, as she began to get into her uniform for the musical.

"Yes, that would be correct. I think the director might have found old videos of you."

"No, he didn't did he?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. I think he may have though."

"Lord help us."

The girl who played Nessa ran up to them. "Nessa someone is here to see you."

Vanessa blinked a few times. "Who would that be?" She asked, as she buttoned up her blouse of the dress that she wore.

"I don't know, but there is two of them. One has a cane and the other one is very handsome."

Vanessa's eyes went wide. "Greg." She said softly as she quickly picked up the hem of her skirt of the dress she wore and rushed out of the dressing room to go and see her brother and the person that was there with him. She saw Greg standing with James in the hallway. "Greg... James..." She said in surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to perform." Said Greg looking at his younger sister.

"Have to. I don't have much choice. The woman that is working as my understudy doesn't know the role that well. I have tonight's show and tomorrow nights show and then I will have my treatments ok." She said softly.

Greg looked at James. "And you allowed her to go?"

"Well, she told me just what she told you. I didn't see the reason not to have her finish her two shows." James said, softly.

"Greg just let me perform. See how good I am. There is a party after this and then I'll go home." She said, softly looking at Greg then to James. "I really do need to get back to the backstage area to get ready for the performance." She said with a small smile.

"Well I guess I'll have to stay and watch."

Vanessa smiled. "Good. You'll like it I think anyways."

"Nessa they are waiting for you in makeup." Said the man that played the scarecrow.

"Thanks Robert." She said with a smile. She looked at them. "I really must get going. Go find your seats and I will see you out there." She left the two of them to talk.

"She is a busy woman." James said softly.

"Reminds me too much of me sometimes. She is a very hard worker." Greg said as he walked with James to their seats.

Meanwhile Vanessa was having green makeup put upon her face and hands. Anywhere that was exposed skin. Her hair was hidden under a black wig and she wore brown contacts to cover her blue eyes.

"You ready Vanessa?" Asked the director.

Vanessa smiled at the old man. "Yes, I am ready as I'll ever be." She said softly. She was actually afraid of what was to happen in the next few days. In two days time she would be saying goodbye to her job as a Broadway actress and go right into Chemotherapy to get rid of her cancer and if need be have a bone marrow transplant.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"FIYERO!" yelled Vanessa.

"_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn let his blood leave no stain,_

_Will they beat him, let him feel no pain..._

_Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him,_

_Let him never die, let him never die!_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka... Eleka_

_Ah! What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I am reading_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try!_

_Fiyero where are you? Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead _

_No good deed_

_Goes UNPUNISHED!_

_Nessa..._

_Doctor Dillamond..._

_Fiyero..._

_Fiyero!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well, well look at what well meant did!_

_Alright, enough, so be it!_

_So be it then..._

_Let all of Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I could not succeed_

_Fiyero saving you_

_I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again!_

_No good deed, will I do_

_AGAIN!"_

Greg watched his sister perform on stage. Never once had he ever seen her so happy. This was probably the happiest that he had ever seen her since she graduated from high school. He was glad that she had found her true calling. He didn't want to admit it. She was probably better than he could ever have expected her.

James leaned over a little bit. "Your sister is really good."

Greg nodded his head. "I didn't know how good." He said softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Vanessa was busy cleaning her face off from the makeup that was caked onto her face. She had changed into a dress that was fairly beautiful, red in color. She was out of the black wig that covered her light brown hair and allowed her long light brown hair to flow freely over her shoulders. She had taken out the brown contacts to her pretty blue eyes again. She did her makeup perfectly. She slipped on a pair of red high heels before walking out of the dressing room. She saw Greg and James there. "I thought you two would be heading back to your home?" She said softly looking at the two of them.

"Well, you said you were going to an after party. I can't pass up an after party." Greg said, a smirk gracing his lips.

Vanessa shook her head. "Of course you couldn't you stubborn ass." She said, rolling her blue eyes. "Well alright. You'll get to see probably a bunch of old videos of me when I was rehearsing." She said laughing lightly. She looked at James. "You're more than welcome to come James that is if you want to." She said, shyly. She wanted James to come along for the ride and actually come to this party so she wasn't alone with her big brother who would probably hold the videos that they were probably going to show over her head.

James smiled at her. "I would love to join you." He really meant it too. He wanted to know what it was like with the Broadway stars and what they filmed behind the scenes when they weren't performing on the stage.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"There's the woman of the hour." The director of Wicked said with a huge smile on his face.

Vanessa's cheeks went bright red. "Adam Anderson!" She yelled, blushing even more than she already was.

Adam laughed lightly. "Well you are the woman of the hour Dr. Vanessa House." He said with a bigger smile.

"That may be the case, but you didn't need to call me the woman of the hour." She said with a little wink.

"Vanessa tonight we honor you." He said as he lifted his champagne glass that held the yellowish champagne liquid in it.

Vanessa sat with Greg and James. Her friends and colleagues were chatting happily.

"Let's have a nice little stroll down memory lane." Said Adam as he hit play on the player that was in the front of the room.

The white board lit up and music began to play.

"Oh god..." She murmured as she looked up at the white board.

_A camera pointed at a 18 year old Vanessa her hair was brightly colored red. "Vanessa House here about to start a wonderful journey into a wonderful new world that I thought I would never see. Singing, dancing, and being a Broadway star!" She said with a huge smile. "And here I go." She said as she turned the camera towards the Juilliard School of Dance and Music. _

_The camera changed to a different scene showing Vanessa who had violet colored hair dancing on the stage performing a routine that her instructor taught her. She was ballet dancing, her movements were graceful and beautiful._

Vanessa felt her face flush even more when the title changed.

_Andrew Loyd Webber smiled into the camera. "We are working on Macavity for the musical Cats." He turned the camera to the stage where Vanessa stood with bright blue hair and was in her costume which she was playing Bombalurina._

_Vanessa stood with another girl who was the other cat that she was performing with._

"_Are you two ladies ready?" Andrew asked._

"_As ready as we can be boss." Vanessa said with a smile. Vanessa took her place as the music began. She sat down as the other girl sang. She tried to keep a straight face as the girl sang. She watched carefully as the girl sang. She stood up. "Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed, his coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake, and when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake." Her movements were crisp and clean until someone tripped over something. Vanessa busted out laughing. _

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

Vanessa buried her face into her hand trying to hide her laughing. She heard the music for the next musical that she worked on which was a short amount of time since James Cameron had released his film 'Titanic.'

_Vanessa was on the stage and dressed like a guy. Her hair was normal color for once, but it on the shorter side. She put a top hat on her head that looked like it was from 1912. She stood with a few guys on the stage._

"_Captain Smith, has there ever been a finer morning to sail?" The actor that played Ismay sang._

"_Never quite like this, Mr. Ismay! Never quite like this one, Sir!" sang the actor that played Captain Smith._

"_Mr. Andrews, has the line ever had a faster ship for the mail?" Ismay's actor sang._

"_Not as fast as this, Mr. Ismay! Never quite like this one sir!" Sang Vanessa in a lower voice._

"_The pride." Sang Ismay's actor._

"_The pride." Captain Smith's actor and Vanessa sang together. _

"_Of mankind... Dominion over the sea!" They sang together._

"_The dream." Ismay's actor sang._

_Vanessa tripped over the pant legs that were much to long for her. She landed on her butt and laughed. "Sorry." She said laughing even harder. _

Vanessa laughed. "I was silly."

Greg laughed. "Nessa you tripped over a pair of pants."

"You try singing and dancing in pants that don't fit." She said glaring at him.

_Vanessa had the camera on her again. "Nessa here again." She said with a wink. "Another musical again." She giggled lightly. "Another time to make a fool out of myself. So far the musicals that I've performed in are Cats and Titanic. Now the best musical that anyone could ask for The Phantom of the Opera!" She said with a big grin on her face. _

_The scene cut to another one that showed their first practice. Vanessa was dancing around on the stage and someone bumped into her. She laughed again. "Bloody hell are you trying to trip me?" She said looking at the girl._

_The girl laughed nervously. "Sorry." She said blushing._

_Vanessa poked her. "It's alright. I was just joking." She said with a smile._

Vanessa rubbed the back of her head. She was embarrassed by what they showed.

Greg actually busted out laughing. "Well, that is embarrassing. You always were one to just laugh it off."

Vanessa laughed lightly. "Well, I know this Greg." She said with a small smile. She looked tired.

James took note of this. "Vanessa do you want to go?" He asked softly to her.

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm tired." She said softly. She didn't want to admit that she was tired when she was performing on the stage. She carefully stood up only to feel her knees lock up on her in a very painful way. She gripped onto the table cloth and closed her eyes in pain.

"Nessa..." Greg said in concern. "You're hurting aren't you?"

"What gave you that idea?" She hissed out.

Greg looked at Wilson. "Wilson pick her up we're going."

James looked at Greg in shock. "You want me to do what?"

"Pick her up. I would if I could pick her up." Greg said glaring at Wilson.

James let out a sigh and got up. "Do you mind if I pick you up Vanessa?" He asked, softly a little nervous of what she would say.

She slowly nodded her head. "It's not like I have much of a choice." She said weakly. She felt like she would fall any moment. She hated that she knew she had cancer now and it made it hard for her to do things that she enjoyed doing.

James carefully lifted her up into his arms.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"You'll sleep here tonight." Greg said pointing at the couch.

Vanessa shook her head. "The couch Greg really?" She rolled her eyes. "Eh what ever." She said as she walked slowly to the bathroom to change her clothes. She slipped into a pair of sleep pants and an oversized shirt. She came out of the bathroom and looked at her brother and James. "Thanks for coming tonight." She said shyly. She hated to admit it, but it was nice to have some see her perform on stage that she knew.

"Is mom coming to see you perform tomorrow night?" Greg asked as her scratched the side of his neck.

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes, she is. She said she wanted to see my last performance."

"You told her didn't you?" Greg asked, softly looking at her.

"Yes, Greg you know that I am not good at hiding anything." She said softly, as she looked at her older brother.

Greg let out a sigh. "She's going to worry."

"I know." She sat down carefully on the couch. "But she isn't the only one you are worried too. Greg... James is the one that is going to be taking care of me. He's going to try his best to rid me of this cancer. You do trust him don't you."

Greg looked at James out of the corner of his eyes. Yes, he trusted James, but he didn't trust James getting close to his sister. He was afraid that he would try and date her later.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
